Una noche imperecedera
by jesparza15
Summary: Hola, buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada cuando leas esto?) Bueno, este es mi primer fic y espero les guste y comenten. Disclaimer: Este obra es yuri (chica x chica) si no te gusta ese tipo de historia no la leas Touhou Project es propiedad de ZUN y Team Shanghai Alice, esta obra es sin fin de lucro con el mero afan de entretener Sin mas espero lo disfruten


_\- UNA NOCHE IMPERECEDERA-_

Se acercaba uno de tantos festivales que suelen darse en Gensokyo, por lo que la gente y los youkai la noche previa se empezaron a preparar llevando los materiales necesaria al templo Hakurei, pero al paso del tiempo se hizo notorio que la luna no se ocultaba. Los habitantes de Gensokyo se preocuparon y pidieron ayuda a la sacerdotisa del templo, Reimu Hakurei. Ella se negó, ya que desde su parecer:

-¡Esto no es un incidente!, sólo es el ciclo de la Tierra o no sé yo, pero ya pasará, mejor sigan con lo que estaban, que yo ocupo dormir para estar lista mañana-

-Pero…Señorita Reimu que pasará si…- Preguntó lejana la voz de un hombre de la aldea humana

-No pasará nada, si las cosas empeoran me encargaré de ello, pero como aún no lo hacen dejen esto pasar.- Y con sonoros pasos regresó al interior del templo, cerrando la puerta principal.

-No tenías que ser tan mala con ellos, ellos sólo querían tu ayuda Reimu.- De entre las sombras salió la autodenominada "bruja ordinaria" Marisa Kirisame, con su escoba en mano, con la cual le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a la Sacerdotisa Hakurei.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hacerme eso?!- El exalto de Reimu sorprendió a Marisa, retrocediendo un poco para atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede Reimu? Tú no eres así…-

-He tenido días complicados, sólo es eso, y déjame dormir, ahora no puedo atender lo que gustes…- Reimu caminó unos pasos hacia su habitación, pero fue detenida por una voz que susurró por lo bajo detrás de ella.

-¡Love Sign, Master Spark!- Reimu se movió rápido para hacerse a un lado esquivando el ataque de su amiga, que destruyó el pasillo del templo donde estaban.

-Marisa…- Dijo Reimu volteando a ver a la antes mencionada.- Vete de aquí.-

-Pero, Reimu, yo sólo lo hice para que reacciones, algo pasa afuera, tenemos que actuar ze-

-¡Nada de actuar hasta que sea necesario Marisa!, ¡si tú quieres hacer algo ve y hazlo, y si te metes en problemas no me hables a mí!- El silencio se prolongó unos minutos, hasta que la bruja dio la media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos:

-Sólo quería que arregláramos esto juntas, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta que Mima-Sama sólo me manipulaba para sus fines, y aun así Mima luego mejoró su carácter conmigo y el resto, (1) incluso trajo a una chica a vivir con nosotros cuando entrenaba con ella. Y eso fue gracias a ti. Ahora me pregunto qué fue de esa Reimu.- Se detuvo un momento, unas lágrimas escurrían por su mejilla.- Bueno, me voy, quizá ésa chica me apoye esta vez. Adiós Reimu- Y en su escoba voló la triste bruja mientras la sacerdotisa con lentos pasos y una expresión triste simplemente cerró la puerta de un golpe más fuerte que el anterior, mientras una pequeña sombra entraba por el suelo y aparecía una mujer de aspecto adulto, como en sus 30, rubia, con un parasol en sus manos (a pesar de ser de noche y estar dentro de un templo)

-¡Qué mala eres Reimu!, acabas de hacer llorar a la brujita que tanto te ha apoyado, eso es tan…- Aquella mujer no pudo terminar su sentencia cuando fue interrumpida por una (ahora) ofendida chica Hakurei.

-Como maneja mi vida privada no es tu asunto, y además, ¿qué haces aquí Yukari Yakumo?- La nombrada rio suavemente mientras se acercó y abrazó de manera sorpresiva a la mujer que hace un momento le hablaba de manera tan tajante, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Reimu, para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla por donde corrió la lágrima.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi linda Reimu a veces por la noche para estar un "rato" juntas?- La mencionada suspiró al sentir las caricias por la espalda de la rubia, pero tomó sus muñecas un momento para detenerla, sorprendiendo a su captora.

-Yukari, no es el momento, primero tenemos que arreglar "ya sabes qué"- Yukari frunció el ceño un poco, suspiró y exclamó.

-Está bien, ya sé a dónde tenemos que ir, toma mi mano y llegaremos rápido allí.- Con algo de desconfianza tomó su mano Reimu, sólo para ser jalada al cuerpo de la mayor, tomándola en un abrazo suave por la cintura, sonrojando a la chica Hakurei cuando sintió la mano traviesa de Yukari acariciando su espalda. Reimu alzó la vista en tono ofuscado a la rubia, ella sólo rio.

-Disculpa, tenerte cerca hace que me cueste controlarme jajá, pero ya vamos en camino.- al decir esto las sombras cubrieron los cuerpos de ambas, dejando el sitio.

La noche era tranquila, sin muchas nubes o un viento fuerte, sólo era visible esa luna que al parecer no tenía fin, sólo se ve interrumpida por la figura de una persona surcando el cielo montada en su escoba.

- _Diablos, no entiendo a Reimu, sé que no le gusta actuar antes de la cuenta, pero esto fue demasiado incluso para ella. Yo…ya no sé qué pensar de ella-_ Pensaba Marisa mientras volaba hasta el sitio de su casa, pero al llegar no se dirigió a ella, si no a la casa de su vecina, tirando algunas piedras a la ventana de la dueña

-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!, sal ya que tenemos que irnos de aquí ze-

La mencionada abrió la ventana de su habitación, sólo para ser recibida por una pedrada de Marisa, cayendo hacia atrás al piso de su cuarto. Asustada, Marisa subió en su escoba a la habitación entrando por la ventana, viendo a una Alice yaciendo en el suelo con un golpe en la frente. No le tomo más de un par de segundo bajarse de su escoba y tirarse de rodillas tomando entre sus brazos a la mujer que más preocupación le daba, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sollozaba

-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!, ¡reacciona por favor!- Al cabo de un minuto notó que la creadora de muñecas empezó a moverse.

-Estoy bien, sólo me tomaste descuidada.- Se levantó Alice con mucha serenidad, se acercó a una mesita de noche a lado de su cama y limpió su frente, borrando todo remanente de golpe. Marisa seguía postrada en el suelo, como si estuviera en shock, cosa la cual la otra chica en la habitación notó, posando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Te sucede algo Marisa? Dijiste que teníamos que irnos ya, ¿A dónde?- Marisa sólo le miró con unos grandes ojos llorosos, para luego limpiárselos y decirle en su tono característico.

-¡Vamos a resolver el incidente que está ocurriendo ahora ze!-

-¿No lo harán tú y Reimu?- Un silencio sepulcral llenó el cuarto, para ser roto por Marisa.

-No, ella no lo hará, no sé por qué, pero ella no lo hará, por eso debemos hacerlo juntas.-

-Yo estaba durmiendo, hace poco había terminado de arreglar algunas de mis muñecas, ¿por qué yo Marisa?- La mencionada abrazó fuerte a Alice, para sorpresa de la joven rubia.

-Eres en quién más confío Alice, tú eres muy importante para mí, demasiado, ni te lo imaginas, tú…- No acabo de hablar por ser abrazada fuertemente por la creadora de muñecas, que la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Tú también me importas mucho Marisa, te ayudaré, ¿te parece?- Sólo sintió como asintió la mujer entre su pecho al comentario, lo cual alegró a Alice, ya que en el fondo aunque no entendiera mucho de la forma de ser de Marisa en el fondo le sentía un profundo amor, que era el que ahora le motivaba a apoyar a su vecina. Los minutos pasaban, más ninguna de las dos se soltaban, era un abrazo cálido para ambas, que les hubiera gustado durada para siempre, hasta que Marisa se separó con un empujón de Alice.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Marisa Kirisame?!-

-Lo siento, me estaba ahogando en el aroma de tu piel jeje.- La primera parte molestó a la chica Margatroid, pero la segunda sólo la hizo sonrojar un poco, para gocé de la rubia que se hallaba recuperando el aliento.

-Mejor vámonos.- Con una sonrisa Marisa subió a la escoba y Alice se sentó atrás, abrazando por la cintura a la piloto, para luego salir volando del sitio acompañadas de las 2 muñecas principales de Alice, Horai y Shanghái.

Un rato después tanto Alice como Marisa habían llegado al bosque por guía de una dama en la aldea humana llamada Keine, que les indicó que el causante de que la luna no se ocultase estaba allí. Marisa iba hablando mucho como de costumbre (para cierto desagrado de Alice, aunque en el fondo le agradase oírla hablar, cambiaba la monotonía de su vida de coleccionar y arreglar muñecas en su casa). A los minutos ambas oyeron un par de voces dentro del bosque, suponiendo que eran los responsables del incidente ambas decidieron dividirse, siendo Alice la que atacaría de manera frontal y Marisa la que lo haría por un lado, dejando a los "responsables" sin medio de escape, o eso creían ellas.

Al momento de Alice acercarse al sitio donde se oían las voces pudo discernir que eran dos personas, mujeres, por lo que ya tenía preparadas sus muñecas para atacar, pero las detuvo al notar que se abrieron los bambús que la cubrían, descubriendo la identidad de las 2 mujeres: La youkai de los límites, Yukari Yakumo, y la sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei, Reimu Hakurei. Atónita era una palabra muy corta para describir lo que sentía Alice en ése momento, ya que más allá de la propia sorpresa que le provocaba, había una persona que le preocupaba más que ella misma, Marisa, y cómo reaccionaría al ver esta escena.

-Sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei- Habló la rubia Margatroid- ¿Por qué te negaste a resolver este incidente con Marisa?- Reimu procedía a responder, pero fue detenida por su ahora acompañante, la cual respondió en su lugar.

-¿Te preocupa la brujita?- Alice sólo frunció el ceño.- Bueno, en realidad no importa que lo sepa, ¿cierto Reimu?-

-¿Estás segura Yukari?-

-Sí, al final no está cerca Marisa para escuchar todo esto, ¿no?-

-No sabría decírtelo youkai de los límites- Alice movió sus muñecas, haciendo que apuntaran sus pequeñas armas (espadas) en dirección de Yukari.- Ahora dime qué es lo que sucede, necesito saberlo.- Yukari sólo rio. Reimu sólo estaba nerviosa observando alrededor, el comentario de Yukari le daba la sensación de que Marisa estaba cerca, aunque no se le viera.

-¿Y la joven youkai que sólo vive creando y modificando muñecas qué ganaría al saber que tanto la sacerdotisa y yo hemos estado involucradas en este incidente desde meses antes de que empezara, y que en realidad todo esto empezó por nosotras eh? Ya que…- En ese momento Reimu posó su mano sobre el hombro de Yukari.

-Con eso es suficiente, no creo que sea buena idea seguir hablando de esto aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Yukari sólo movió su parasol, haciendo que viera más fácilmente a Reimu.

-No te preocupes corazón, todo estará bien, estás conmigo, así que nada te pasará niña miedosa- La rubia mayor tomo la mejilla de la Hakurei, acercando el rostro de la menciona al suyo, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Reimu notó cómo una de las sombras de Yukari las cubrió, pero descubrió el motivo de las mismas al desvanecerse y ver como Marisa seguía apuntando a Yukari y a ella con su arma, el mini Hakkero.

-¿Esto era…lo que pasaba Reimu?, ¿Qué en realidad te aliaste con Yukari, una de nuestras antiguas rivales? (2) ¿Esto era lo que te tenía de malas eh, que no me querías decir que ya no querías resolver incidentes?-

-sí, esto era lo que pasaba brujita.-

-¡Yukari cállate de una buena vez!- El grito de Reimu sorprendió a las presentes mientras ella se acercaba a la bruja ordinaria. –Marisa, yo te puedo explicar todo esto, lo que pasa es que…-

-Love sign, Master Spark- fue una frase que musitó bajo Marisa al tener a Reimu cerca. Para la fortuna de la miko Yukari abrió uno de sus portales para absorber el ataque y que no saliera herida. Momento que aprovechó Alice para intentar atacar a Yukari por la espalda, pero que fallo al ser detenidas sus muñecas por el parasol de la misma.

-Tú lo sabes bien creadora de muñecas, si yo lo deseo nada me puede afectar, así que, ¿cómo planeas detenerme de acabar con Marisa Kirisame?- Alice se sentía impotente, ya que era cierto, incluso dentro de las reglas de las spell cards Yukari era muy poderosa, prácticamente invencible, en la historia de todo Gensokyo ni siquiera se podían contar 5 personas que la hallan derrotado, y 1 de esas ahora era su aliada. La mencionada se hallaba junto a Marisa, tratando de calmarla, pero sólo recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica Kirisame, haciendo que el silencio llenara el bosque unos instantes.

-Ahora lo entiendo, el motivo de mi maestra Mima-Sama para querer vengarse de ti, aparentas ser tan buena y ver a todos por igual, pero en el fondo eres horrible y te odio.-

-Marisa, no sabes lo que dices, déjame explicarte, lo que pasa es.-

-Que ella quiere pelear contigo Reimu.- La voz de Yukari interrumpió el intento de reconciliación de las chicas. –Quiere desquitar su ira Reimu, deja que lo haga y podremos seguir con "nuestro asunto" mientras esta "muñeca" no interrumpe.- Y con un chasqueó Alice quedó atada por una sombra de Yukari a un árbol junto a Horai y Shanghái.

-¡Alice!, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Marisa, a lo que fue Yukari la que de nuevo respondió.

-Lo está, pero ella no podrá ayudarte a derrotar a Reimu, ¿la quieres libre? Derrota a Reimu.-

-Oye Yukari, ¿no estás exagerando todo esto?- Reimu preguntó a la mujer del parasol.

-No, sólo es algo que se necesita hacer, y sé que puedes con ella.- Luego se acercó al oído de su "miko" y le susurró.- Y después de arreglar esto podremos…- Le susurró varias cosas al oído que hicieron que se pusieran de varios colores el rostro de Reimu, para finalmente suspirar.

-Está bien Yukari, se hará a tu modo por esta vez.- Giró para ver a los ojos a Marisa,- Arreglemos esto aquí y ahora.- Marisa tomó su escoba y empezó a tomar altura.

-¡No tendré piedad contigo ze!-

La batalla había sido intensa entre ambas, Marisa estaba haciendo lo que solía hacer mejor, dar lo mejor de sí en cada batalla. Por su parte, Reimu mantenía fuerte el ritmo del enfrentamiento, pero parecía que no quería finiquitar la pelea, a pesar de ser capaz de hacerlo, o ése era el pensamiento de las otras 2 damas que se hallaban atestiguando el combate en aquel sitio

Tanto Yukari Yakumo como Alice Margatroid miraban los ataques de ambas. Yukari observaba tranquila la acción flotando en el aire sosteniendo su sombrilla (a pesar de ser innecesaria por ser de noche), mientras Alice miraba seria tanto el enfrentamiento y a Yukari, para ella todo esto era una situación enredosa que le preocupaba bastante, por lo cual lo repasaba varias veces en su mente:

- _¿Qué era este incidente en realidad?, ¿Por qué Reimu se alió con Yukari Yakumo?, ¿cómo calmaría a Marisa después de saber esto?, ¿Acaso Yukari y Reimu eran pareja?, si aquellas eran pareja, ¿por qué no podía ahora estar ella con Marisa tranquilamente?-_ Su último pensamiento fue el que más la alteró. Por lo habitual trataba de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por Marisa, ya que nunca se consideró capaz de "competir" contra Reimu en ese aspecto (ya que peleando sabía que si dejaba de contenerse podría vencer a cualquiera) pero en el amor era distinto. Marisa para Alice era una persona que le llenaba en muchos aspectos, que la hacía querer ser más que una simple especialista en muñecas que pasará su día en casa, deseaba viajar, conocer, robar nuevas cosas, siempre en compañía de Marisa. Yukari se le acercó sonriente.

-¿Estás enamorada de Marisa cierto?- Alice no respondió

-Tranquila, entre mujeres podemos contarnos esas cosas, además vez a Alice como yo miraba a Reimu la primera vez que la vi y peleamos, me traes tan lindos recuerdos Alice Margatroid.- Alice estaba sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de Yukari, pero si existía algo que no podía negar era que estaba enamorada de la bruja ordinaria, Marisa Kirisame, la cual ahora caí al piso derrotada por Reimu Hakurei (nuevamente), momento en el cual Yukari soltó de su atadura a Alice.

-Ya eres libre Alice Margatroid, Marisa fue derrotada por mi "Reimu"- La aludida descendió y se posó a lado de Yukari.

-No ocupas ser tan sínica.-

-Tranquila, ya todo acabo, sabía que podías encargarte de ella. Bueno, vámonos.- Reimu miró por un momento a Marisa, en el piso, tirada, parecía herida, por lo que se acercó, pero se vio detenida por Horai y Shanghái.

-¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado Sacerdotisa Hakurei?-

-sólo hice lo que debía, si quieres ayudar a Marisa está bien, yo ya no pienso hacerle nada.- Alice trataba de mostrarse serena, pero en el fondo quería pelear con Reimu como hace tantos años atrás, y esta vez simplemente dejar de lado su costumbre de "contenerse por usar estrategia" (3) y dejarse ir al ataque con toda su fuerza _justo como Marisa lo haría_.

-Reimu, se hace tarde, ya vámonos, yo me encargo del resto.- Y en un chasquido Yukari proyectó sus sombras sobre Alice, sus muñecas y la bruja ordinaria. Alice intentó resistirse, pero no pudo evitarlo, era notorio que la diferencia de las habilidades de ambas era grande, pero no desapareció sin antes decir.

-Me vengaré de ti Reimu Hakurei, por atreverte a herir a mi Marisa…- Al terminar de desaparecer Reimu miró a su actual acompañante.

-¿A dónde las mandaste?-

-A la casa de Marisa, allí no creo que molesten más a nuestros planes. ¡Relájate Reimu!, todo nos saldrá bien.-

-No lo sé, nunca quise herirla así, sólo la deje inconsciente para acabar con esto, no quería que se metiera en esto.- Yukari abrazó por la espalda a su "miko" posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Eres muy noble, pero eso es algo que Marisa no podrá ver ahora, que todo era por no meterla a ella en esto. Aunque…si ella te ha ayudado en esto de los incidentes por tanto tiempo., ¿por qué hacerla a un lado ahora?- Reimu suspiró y tomó la mano de Yukari que estaba en su pecho, acariciándola.

-Todo fue desde la pelea contigo, ella primero quedo cansada de pelear contra Yuyuko, luego fue más complicado que resistiera la pelea con Ran, y ella estaba feliz de pensar que todo se había arreglado, pero resulto que aún faltabas tú. Y allí estábamos de camino a pelear contigo cuando Ran se apareció de nuevo y dejó débil a Marisa. (4)Al llegar contigo no estaba al máximo de su capacidad, cosa la cual la frustró y aunque fuiste derrotada ella no estaba satisfecha y entrenó más intenso, robo más libros para aprender e incluso volvió a visitar a muchos conocidos de su maestra Mima para aprender de ellos y ganar más fuerza.-

-¿Tanto le afectó pelear con Ran?-

-Sí, fue duro para ella, y me temo que se está esforzando más allá de lo que su propio cuerpo resiste, y me temo que un día ese esfuerzo excesivo la mate, por ello preferí arreglar esto contigo. Bueno, en parte fue eso.- Ese último comentario plantó la duda a la youkai del límite, la cual no tuvo miedo de preguntar.

-¿Qué otros motivos tenías para hacer esto conmigo?-

-Quería saber si de verdad eres tan fuerte y temible como dicen algunos, y también es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con mi "rubia" favorita, ¿no?- Un sonrojo llenó la cara de Yukari, para beneplácito de Reimu, la cual besó la mejilla de la susodicha y luego le dijo.

-Vamos ya a ver a _ésa_ persona para después hacer "ya sabes qué" entre nosotras jeje- La sugerencia alegró a la rubia, pero su alegría se acrecentó al ver salir entre los árboles a sus fieles sirvientes, Chen y Ran Yakumo, trayendo consigo a una coneja de pelo negro y largas orejas.

-Yukari, aquí tenemos alguien que nos puede llevar con _esa_ persona. Dice llamarse Tewi Inaba, y ha visto a los culpables del incidente.- La sonrisa tanto de Yukari como de Reimu creció mientras se acercaban a Tewi para empezar un "interrogatorio"

En otro sitio las sombras creadas por la youkai del límite se desvanecieron, dando paso a 2 figuras, ambas mujeres, recostadas sobre una cama, una herida y la otra girándose rápidamente revisando el estado de su compañera de cama.

-¡Marisa!, ¡Marisa!, ¡Despierta- Con desesperación la joven Alice trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amiga, sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo para que se moviera. A los minutos esto dio resultado, despertando Marisa aturdida y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡tenemos que ir a vencer a Reimu ze!-

-Marisa no podemos, estás herida, y de paso ella la te derrotó a pesar de todos tus movimientos.- Marisa se quedó callada un segundo pensando lo que le decía su amiga.

-Aún puedo pelear ze, eso aprendí de mi maestra Mima-Sama, ¡a seguir peleando sin parar hasta lograr lo que quiero!- Y con un enérgico salto se paró de su cama para pararse en el suelo, pero resbaló, siendo tomada por la cintura por Alice y ser regresada a la cama con Alice ahora sobre ella, tomándola de los brazos para detenerlas, mostrando una fuerza mayor a la natural.

-¿No lo entiendes Marisa? No estás en posición de pelear ahora, mírate solamente, estás herida, necesitas reposo, ya luego arreglaras esto.- La bruja ordinaria sólo forcejeaba en la cama tratando de soltarse.

-¡No quiero hacerlo así!, ¡Quiero derrotar a Reimu y demostrarle que soy mejor que ella a todo el mundo, incluso si me toma la vida hacerlo!- En un sorpresivo movimiento Alice soltó a la rubia, para darle una fuerte y sonora bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, dejando al poco su mano pintada en el rostro de Marisa.

-¡Idiota para mí ya eres mejor que Reimu!- Por un momento la creadora de muñecas habló sin pensar en los efectos que tendría lo que diría, pero esto ya no le era importante, simplemente quería abrir sus sentimientos un poco más e intentar evitar ver herida a la mujer que amaba,

-¿De qué hablas Alice? Yo aún tengo mucho que aprender- Otra bofetada fue la recibida por Alice, ahora en la otra mejilla.

-¡no me importa nada eso!, ¡yo sólo quiero que no salgas herida!, yo…yo quiero…yo…-En un momento la voz de Alice bajó, fragmentándose mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de la misma. La sorpresa le invadió al sentir los brazos (ahora libres) de la mujer que tenía bajo ella abrazándola dulcemente mientras acariciaba su pelo y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Alice…yo…no soy buena hablando ni eso, pero esto es difícil, de repente una de las personas más cercanas a mí resultó ser muy diferente a lo que pensé, y me tiene mal… me afectó mucho, pero sabes…esto tiene una cosa buena.- Alice le veía con cara de duda. Marisa sólo sonrió y le susurro-Que puedo estar así contigo ze- Y le dio una suave mordida a la oreja de su acompañante rubia. Esto le provocó un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, que acrecentaba a medida que las mordidas proseguían, acompañadas de lamidas por parte de la bruja. Los minutos pasaban y la mente de Alice era cada vez menos clara, tenía claro que Marisa estaba mal (ella misma lo admitió) pero esta sensación nueva era algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que empezó a trabajar como sirvienta en la casa de Mima, y veía en el exterior tanto a la maestra como a la aprendiz, tanto a Mima como a Marisa entrenando y mejorando juntas. Le llamaba mucho la atención la forma de ser tan llena de vida del en aquellos años pelirroja Marisa Kirisame, que sin darse cuenta empezó a enamorarse de manera perdida de ella. Pero las cosas cambiaron un día que Mima decidió partir para buscarse "A sí misma" dejando atrás todo, incluyendo a una devastada Marisa. Al inicio Marisa no podía creerlo, pero con ayuda de tanto Reimu como Alice logró calmarse, pero era innegable que la pérdida de su maestra, aquella que la apoyó desde que había huido de su casa en su infancia, era algo que le dejaba una marca muy fuerte no en el cuerpo, sino en lo profundo de su corazón.

Un rápido quejido de la Kirisame hizo volver de sus pensamientos a Alice; debido a la "actividad" que le proporcionaba Marisa en ese momento no pudo resistir y sus piernas cedieron, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de la joven bruja, provocando que perdiera el aire un momento. En un rápido movimiento la creadora de muñecas se levantó y notó que tenía algo de sangre en su ropa, pero que no era suya…

-¿¡Marisa en que momento te heriste!?- La aludida sonrió solamente.

-Por lo general salgo herida en las batallas, por allí en el piso de abajo debe haber algún frasco que me ayude, iré por…- Intentó levantarse, pero la propia herida no se lo permitió.

-Yo iré por él, no te preocupes.- Un "Gracias" algo débil fue lo que escucho a lo lejos la chica Margatroid al bajar las escaleras de la casa para ir a buscar algo que ayudase a Marisa. Por su parte, la chica en la cama se quedaba acostada pero girándose quedando en posición fetal, sin parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en que este "incidente" era su culpa, pero no se podía culpar, ya que en el fondo sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de porque lo hizo, de porque se dejó llevar, aquella razón que ahora no le dejaba acomodarse en su propia cama: _El para ella dulce aroma de Alice Margatroid que ahora cubría su cuerpo, y que en el fondo…la enloquecía._

Alice había preferido salir de la casa de Marisa, ya que tanto la casa era un desorden con libros tirados por todos lados como a su vez no confiaba en las cosas que robaba Marisa, podría ser que la hubieran timado diciéndole que era para sanar y que fuese veneno en realidad. Al entrar a su propia casa Alice se sorprendió al ver una sombra aparecer. Yukari Yakumo apareció tranquilamente con un frasco en la mano que le lanzó a Alice, la cual atrapó rápidamente.

-Es medicina para tu chica, la crearon médicos especializados en esas cosas, creo que la ocupa ¿no?-

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti?-

-No tengo razón para herirte a ti o a Marisa, ella es amiga de mi amada Reimu, con eso es buen motivo para no tocarla, además he peleado con ella y sé que tiene un gran potencial. Me gustaría que un día de estos peleáramos y fuera capaz de igualarme. Pero para que eso pase tiene que estar viva tu amada brujita, ¿cierto? Bueno, me voy.- Ella se reintrodujo en su sombra saliendo del sitio.

Alice vio con algo de duda el frasco, lo revisó a profundidad y no parecía tener nada raro, por lo que finalmente decidió regresar con Marisa. Al llegar con esta la encontró en posición fetal, agarrada fuertemente de la sábana de su cama, como si sufriera por algo. Rápidamente tomo el frasco y le dio a beber el contenido a Marisa, la cual lo bebió con algo de esfuerzo. Los minutos pasaban y la bruja ordinaria empezaba a soltar la sábana, relajándose y retomando una posición menos encorvada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Alice al ver a su amada un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, gracias…pero no recuerdo haber robado ése frasco.- Alice rio ante el comentario.

-No, yo lo tenía en mi casa, lo traje porque tú nunca ordenas nada aquí.-

-No lo hago porque me gustaría que fuera como antes que tú ordenabas todo cuando trabajabas con mi maestra.- El silencio llenó la habitación durante unos instantes, hasta que se vio interrumpido por la joven Margatroid.

-Qué cosas dices Marisa, intenta descansar mejor.- Marisa en un rápido movimiento tomó a la otra rubia y se posicionó encima de ella, justo como Alice hace un rato.

-Ya lo dije…siempre me gustó como acomodabas todo, pero más que todo… me gustaba que siempre me ponías atención, me daba cuenta. Siempre me veías, sólo a mí, ¿y sabes?, yo también quería que me vieras…por eso hice muchas cosas para que me vieras…pero pensé que no había funcionado ze- Alice le oyó algo extrañada

-¿Qué hiciste?- Marisa levantó uno de sus mechones de pelo, mostrando la raíz de su pelo…roja…para la sorpresa de la mujer debajo de ella.

-Me pinté rubia (5) queriendo ser tan linda como tú Alice, para que me vieras más…para que te fijaras en mí, para…- Con su mano libre Alice tomo la blusa de Marisa y la jaló para abajo, besándola en los labios. La mujer besada no se molestó, al contrario paso sus brazos por la espalda de la creadora de muñecas acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos por sobre la ropa, generando suspiros en la joven Margatroid, la cual procedió a acariciar de la misma manera a la chica Kirisame, metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa de esta, acariciándole la espalda de una manera más directa. Pasaron los minutos de esta manera hasta que la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran, viéndose a los ojos mientras respiraban entrecortado.

-Parece…que ya estás mejor…Marisa…-

-Sí…gracias a ti- Marisa se levantó un poco susurrándole a Alice en el oído, rozando sus labios contra la oreja de Alice.- Mi linda creadora de muñecas. Déjame…agradecértelo- Y prosiguió con lo que ya sabía que le podía hacer sentir bien a su compañera de habitación.

Los suspiros de Alice llenaban en cuarto al sentir como la chica que amaba empezaba a darle suaves lamidas a su oreja, seguidas de algunas mordidas, cosa la cual le enloquecía, le hacía temblar, pero tampoco hacía que se fuese a quedar atrás. Con una de sus manos bajo a las piernas de Marisa, acariciándolas despacio mientras iba recorriendo sus muslos. Esto le agradaba a Marisa, la cual en un sorpresivo movimiento dejó de "jugar" con la oreja de Alice y se separó para verla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué…paras…tan…de repente?- La bruja ordinaria sonrió, miró a su amada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego empezar a desvestir a la rubia. Un gran sonrojo llenó el rostro de la chica Margatroid, la cual desvió la mirada mientras Marisa seguía haciéndolo hasta dejarla sólo en su ropa interior, lanzando su ropa habitual a un lado de la cama. El silencio se presentó de nuevo en aquel sitio.

-¿Sucede algo…acaso…no te gusto?- Con gran esfuerzo Alice logró pronunciar aquellas palabras, ya que su compañera sólo se había quedado quieta, mirando a la chica en paños menores debajo de ella.

-No…sólo eres perfecta…eso pasa- Parecía que esta sería la noche de los sonrojos de Alice Margatroid, ya que (aparentemente) cada palabra de Marisa producía esto en ella; un sonrojo de oreja a oreja, lo que la hacía sentir algo insegura de sí, por lo que se giró y se puso sobre la chica Kirisame, besándola en el proceso y comenzándola a desvestir. Marisa se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar mientras las manos de Alice recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que al poco quedó de la misma manera que estaba Alice ahora; en un brassier y unas pantis.

Por un segundo Alice paró, observando a más detalle a la dama debajo de ella; tenía una piel muy blanca, un pelo largo y ondulado, además de una para nada despreciable figura femenina; senos ni tan chicos ni tan grandes (pero algo más grandes que los propios), vientre plano y unas bien torneadas piernas completaban el cuerpo de su amada bruja. Las manos traviesas de Marisa interrumpieron sus pensamientos mientras acariciaban su vientre y subían a lo largo del torso de la chica, haciéndola temblar un poco, haciéndola caer y poniendo sus manos sobre los senos de Marisa, haciéndola suspirar. Al ver esto, Alice aprovechó y empezó a acariciarlos con algo más de presión sobre el sostén, provocando que fuera ahora Marisa la que temblara.

En un veloz movimiento los senos de Marisa quedaron al descubierto, sonrojando a la chica. Alice sonrió ante esto y empezó a besarlos despacio, para luego sobarlos con sus dedos, haciendo algo de presión sobre ellos, estimulando a la mujer cautiva debajo de ella. Gemidos fueron los que salían de la boca de la chica Kirisame a medida que la actividad se volvía más intensa por parte de la rubia natural, pasando a darle alguna que otra mordida a sus senos mientras posaba una de sus piernas en medio de la de Marisa, permitiéndolo acariciar con algo de suavidad la intimidad de la chica. Al sentir esto Marisa pegó un grito más fuerte y comenzó a temblar, no de dolor, sino de un placer que nunca había experimentado, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama mientras la chica sobre ella le miraba gustosa de ver las reacciones de la chica.

Alice detuvo el asalto sobre el busto de su pareja, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Alice…no pares… sigue…- Con un gran sonrojo le habló la bruja ordinaria a la creadora de muñecas, pero la misma le sonrió y beso en el pecho con dulzura.

-Claro que seguiré…- Subió y le susurró- No me pienso contener más- Y con esas palabras empezó a juguetear con la oreja de Marisa, dándole mordidas a la forma que ella lo hizo previamente, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el vientre de la chica y llegaba a sus partes privadas, bajando con delicadeza la ropa (ya húmeda) que se encontraba allí, para dejar como dios trajo al mundo a la chica Kirisame. En otros casos esto hubiera hecho que la chica saliera corriendo del sitio, pero esta vez no. Deseaba a Alice, quería que la viese tal y como era tanto en cuerpo y en alma, y que la tomase de esa manera, que le diera placer, darle placer, mostrarle aquellos lados que sólo a la persona amada, por lo que con algo de timidez abrió sus piernas dejando al descubierto su intimidad, movimiento que sorprendió a la Margatroid.

-¿Qué esperas…? Sigue…esto es vergonzoso y me cuesta hacerlo- Alice sonrió un momento y entendió algo.

-¿Es tu _primera vez_ cierto?- La cara de Marisa se puso de varios colores ante la pregunta

-No lo digas…como si fuera algo malo ze-

-No, para nada mi brujita, sólo es que…- Y, tomando la mano de su "brujita" Alice la posó dentro de su zona intima e hizo algo de presión, introduciendo un poco el dedo de su pareja a su interior permitiéndole ver que en ese aspecto eran iguales.

-¿Tú…también?-

-Sí…preferí esperarte a estar con alguien más, por ello no me molesta, pero créeme… de aquí no saldrás virgen- La mano de Alice volvió a acariciar aquella zona entre las piernas de Marisa mientras que con su mano libre empezaba a acariciar uno de sus senos. El placer se volvió de nuevo intenso, la llama de la pasión se encendía de nuevo en Marisa, la cual temblaba y gemía. En un movimiento rápido busco los labios de su amada y le planto un apasionado beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Alice. Esta se impresionó, más no se resistió y se dejó llevar por su amada, entrelazando su propia lengua con la suya mientras sentía como una de las manos de la bruja pasaba por su nuca y se agarraba fuerte de su pelo, al parecer aunque fuera la primera vez de ambas lo estaba haciendo bien. El beso duró un par de minutos, hasta que Alice sintió algo que la hizo retroceder buscando aire; la mano de Alice empezó a desabrochar su sostén, para poder acariciar su pecho. Al sentir esto la Margatroid no pudo evitar necesitar aire y separarse un momento para respirar. Entre suspiros ambas estaban, pero las caricias seguían mientras Marisa gentilmente le pidió a Alice que se detuviera un momento de tocarla. Con algo de esfuerzo lo hizo y permitió que ahora su amada (sonrojada y aun respirando hondo) le desvistiese totalmente, mostrando que ella estaba igual o más excitada que la dama que le acababa de desnudar. Ambas se vieron un momento, con una mirada dulce Marisa abrazó a Alice y comenzó a besar su cuello, provocándole los dulces suspiros que amaba de ella. Los minutos pasaban y las caricias de ambas seguían descendiendo por sus cuerpos hasta que la mano de la una estaba en la intimidad de la otra. Marisa se detuvo un poco.

-¿Pasa algo Marisa?-

-Tengo miedo…de lastimarte…- Esto enterneció a la chica, la cual sólo besó en la mejilla a su rubia artificial y le susurró

-Yo sé que tú no me lastimarías nunca. Además, sé que la primera vez al inicio puede doler un poco, pero luego se siente algo mucho mejor.-

-¿Pero tú de dónde sacas eso?-

-Conozco cierta chica que ya no es virgen que me lo contó bastante bien.- ella rio al recordar el bochorno de la chica a la que le preguntó aquello.

-¿A quién…?- Marisa no acabó la pregunta porque fue interrumpida por un rápido beso de su pareja.

-No es momento de pensar en nadie más Marisa, este momento es sólo tuyo y mío, no de nadie más.- Otro beso fue suficiente para apaciguar las dudas de la chica Kirisame y volver a lo que estaban. Al poco Alice sintió como tímidamente Marisa tocaba sus partes íntimas y empezaba a introducir su dedo medio con sumo cuidado al interior de Alice. Sintió una leve punzada al momento que Marisa lo hizo, pero evito decírselo para no espantarla, ya que aquella chica al parecer no tenía conocimiento en estas cosas, a diferencia de ella, que al menos había oído experiencias al respecto, por lo que sólo abrió un poco sus piernas para facilitar la actividad de la bruja.

-¿No te lastimé…Alice?- Dijo Marisa al separarse un poco de Alice y poder verla mejor.

-No…estoy bien… sigue…se empieza a sentir bien…-

-¿Sí?, ¿y cómo se siente? Ze- Alice sonrió mientras paseo su mano en las partes privadas de su pareja e introdujo despacio uno de sus dedos. Un gemido se escuchó al hacer esto.

-Así mi Marisa…- Y con un suave ritmo empezó a mover su dedo dentro de Marisa, haciendo que esta empezara a temblar y se agarrara de la cama, mientras comenzó a mover su propio dedo dentro de Alice, haciendo que esta empezara a suspirar.

A los minutos el vaivén de las manos de ambas era más intenso, ya habían (cada una por su lado) tenían 2 dedos dentro de la otra; Alice por su parte se dedicaba a besar y lamer el cuello de Marisa, mientras la aludida jugaba con el punto débil de Alice; sus orejas.

La luna imperecedera era la única testigo de aquel acto, como ambas mujeres se dejaban llevar por las pasiones del cuerpo moviendo sus cuerpo al unísono, tocándose, explorándose, conociéndose a profundidad, pero sobre todo, demostrándose el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Ya había pasado como unos 40 minutos desde que llegaron a la habitación y ambas chicas ahora se hallaban besándose apasionadamente jugueteando con sus lenguas mientras ahora eran 3 los dedos presentes en las partes privadas de ambas. Marisa a falta de aire fue la que se separó primero.

-Alice…no creo poder aguantar más…me siento…como si algo…fuese a…salir…-

-Yo…igual…no puedo…más…- Alice fue la que subió más el ritmo del meter y sacar de los dedos, siendo seguida rápidamente por Marisa, la cual no pudo parar de gemir junto con Alice los instantes que prosiguieron así hasta finalmente ambas acabar (Marisa primero, al poco seguida por Alice) en la mano de cada una. Se quedaron así, Alice sobre Marisa, por un par de minutos, respirando hondo, disfrutando de la posición hasta que Alice con delicadeza sacó sus dedos del interior de la chica, mientras Marisa suspiró al sentir esto e hizo lo propio con Alice.

Alice se acostó a un lado de Marisa y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien…muy bien mi Alice- Con algo de esfuerzo estiró sus manos para abrazar a Alice y besarla en la boca, sin embargo este beso era distinto a los otros, era más dulce, más calmado, sin la lujuria que tenían unos minutos antes…era un beso de amor. Al separarse ambas se sonrieron y Marisa bostezó.

-Tengo sueño ze-

-Yo igual…me dejaste cansada jajaja.- La bruja sonrojó pero sonrió y beso en la mejilla a Alice.

-Yo…este…te amo- La rubia referida sólo abrió los ojos impresionada por oír a la Kirisame decirlo, pero simplemente le abrazó y le susurro

-Yo también te amo Marisa Kirisame, hoy y siempre.- Y tras otro corto beso Marisa se recostó en el pecho de Alice, durmiéndose al poco tiempo. Alice, por su parte se quedó acariciando el pelo de su "amada" un rato antes de dormirse también, ya otra día podrían seguir haciendo cosas de "pareja".

Aunque no se dio cuenta ninguna de las rubias dentro de la habitación, afuera apareció una sombra negra, de la que salieron tanto Reimu como Yukari.

-Bueno, al final todo salió como planee.-

-Yukari, tú nunca planeas las cosas, hallamos a las culpables del incidente gracias a tus sirvientes, no fue tu plan; Chen oyó un rumor y mandaste a Ran a confírmalo.- Reimu hablaba seria al notar el sitio donde se encontraban. -¿Y qué hacemos aquí? No creo que Marisa o Alice quieran vernos.-

-Lo sé lo sé, pero mira por la ventana.- Con algo de desconfianza Reimu subió y miró dormidas a las 2 chicas cubiertas sólo por una cobija mientras se abrazaban al dormir. Luego de ver esto se dio cuenta que en el suelo estaba el frasco que Yukari había obtenido de una tal Eirin Yagokoro. Luego descendió de regreso al suelo.

-¿Para eso querías ir a ver a Eirin? ¿Para darle una medicina a Marisa?-

-¡Reimu!-Dijo la mayor- Yo ya te lo había explicado.-

-¡Sólo me dijiste que ocupabas ayuda para hallar alguien con quien tener una pelea seria!- Yukari se quedó pensando un poco, y luego sonrió

-Jajaja es cierto, no te lo expliqué bien amor lo siento-Se sentó en el suelo y le indicó a Reimu que se sentara en sus piernas.- Ven, te lo contaré todo.- Algo apenada la Hakurei lo hizo, sólo para ser tomada de la cintura nuevamente por Yukari y susurrarle al oído la historia de lo que paso en realidad:

-Después de pelear contra la brujita y contigo tenía ganas de seguir peleando con gente fuerte, por lo que fui a buscar a Yuyuko para ver si ella conocía a alguien así, pero al llegar la vi hablando contigo, sobre que Marisa estaba más herida de lo normal, por lo que tú querías saber si el cerezo de Yuyuko tenía algo que ver; lo que ella te dijo fue que se decía que oculto en los árboles de bambú vivía una médica que incluso sabía sobre elíxires de inmortalidad. Luego que te fuiste entré con Yuyuko y platicamos un rato, y me contó que la gente alrededor de esa médica era fuerte e incluso conocía a 2 inmortales, Kaguya y Fujiwara; pero que sólo saldrían si la Luna duraba mucho oculta. Por eso mande a Chen y Ran a buscar hoy que la luna estaba más de lo normal fuera.-

-Entonces…-Reimu respondió suspirando por sentir la respiración de Yukari tan cerca.- Tú solo querías pelear con alguien fuerte…-

-Sí, y curar a la dulce amiga de mi chica, y ya logramos ambas cosas, ¡todo de acuerdo a mi plan!- Reimu rio al darse cuenta que su actual pareja era todavía más infantil que aquella que ahora dormía abrazada de Alice. Miró a Yukari y pasó sus brazos por el cuello para susurrarle.

-Ya que todo se resolvió…podemos ir a tu casa y…-Al oír las ideas de Reimu la mayor sonrojó y abrazó fuerte a su "novia"

-¡Vámonos! ¡No perdamos tiempo!- Y en su típica sombra se desvanecieron ambas del sitio.

Notas:

 _1-En touhou 2, Story of Eastern Wonderland, Marisa era alumna de Mima, la antagonista del juego que sólo manipulaba a Marisa para vengarse de Reimu, en subsecuentes entregas sería mejor maestra de Marisa_

 _2-Yukari Yakumo es el jefe del nivel fantasma de Touhou 7, entrega anterior al juego de donde se inspira este fic._

 _3-Según guías y fichas de personaje; Alice Margatroid nunca usa toda su fuerza, prefiere usar estrategias según la situación_

 _4-Es el orden de batallas al final de Touhou 7: Yuyuko como jefe del stage 6, Ran jefe extra y jefe intermedio del nivel fantasma, y Yukari como jefe final del nivel fantasma_

 _5- En Touhou 2 el sprite de Marisa tiene pelo rojo, en los demás es rubia_

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, gracias por leer cualquier comentario es aceptado

Que tengan lindo día hasta otra lectura!


End file.
